Zrujnowane marzenia
500px|center|link=Sacrum Po obaleniu Dundersztyca coś zaczyna się dziać z drugim wymiarem. Niespodziewanie nasi bohaterowie zmuszeni są zmierzyć się z nowym niebezpieczeństwem. Wszędzie zaczynają pojawiać się wiry, które wciągaj ludzi. Budynki niszczeją. Wymiar zaczyna się załamywać, nikt nie wie co jest tego powodem. w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na to pytanie dwójka śmiałków postanawia udać się do innego wymiaru. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Omar El-Saeidi (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar) *DS *Sophie Adventure (drugi wymiar) *Ginger Hirano (drugi wymiar) *Greta (drugi wymiar) *Dzioborg *Agenci O.B.F.S.u *Normboty (tylko wspomniane) *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Plany. Plany. Plany. Ciągłe knucia, intrygi i wielkie plany. Ile można? Ona zaczęła tworzyć wielkie i ambitne plany dawno temu. Teraz ma okazję, by przystąpić do ich realizacji. Rządy Dundersztyca dobiegły końca. Każdy mógł rozwinąć skrzydła i zająć się spełnianiem własnych marzeń. Jej marzeniem było przejęcie władzy nad światem. Bo... Dlaczego nie? To Dundersztyc ją do tego zainspirował. Był jej autorytetem. Podziwiała go za to, że udało mu się osiągnąć taką władzę. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie chciała go obalić. Dołączyła do Ruchu Oporu i całym sercem brała udział w organizowanych przez niego akcjach. Razem z RO świętowała po obaleniu Dundersztyca. Bo zniszczenie tego tyrana było pierwszym krokiem jej planu. Teraz wystarczyło tylko włamać się do jego siedziby - Spółki Zło i wznowić produkcję Normbotów, a potem z ich pomocą samemu podbić miasto. Stephanie Winner w końcu dotarła na miejsce. Była ciemna noc, wystarczyło się po cichu wślizgnąć do środka... Nagle drogę zagrodziło jej dwóch wysokich umięśnionych mężczyzn. - Tutaj, nie można wchodzić. - powiedzieli. - Słucham? Przysłała mnie Fretka, liderka RO... - Ten obiekt jest niebezpieczny i zamknięty. Tutaj nie można wchodzić żadnym cywilom. - Nie jestem cywilką tylko członkinią RO! - Proszę stąd natychmiast odejść! Steffy zagryzła zęby z wściekłości, ale posłusznie odwróciła się i odeszła. - To jeszcze nie koniec. - wyszeptała do siebie. Nie miała pojęcia o tym, że ktoś ją obserwował. Nastał ranek. Fineasz zadowolony wstał z łóżka. Nareszcie, po tylu latach niewoli, mógł spokojnie wstać, o której mu się żywnie podoba, wiedząc, że zje śniadanie z całą rodziną, że jego ojciec nie musi wyjeżdżać na tydzień do pracy, wiedząc, że jego matka nie spędzi całego dnia w piwnicy, wiedząc, że Fretka nie zniknie znów na cały dzień, wiedząc, że on i Ferb mogą spokojnie wyjść na dwór, nie obawiając się, że spotkają jakiegoś Normbota. Żyć nie umierać. - Hej, Ferb. - Fineasz przywitał brata. - Witaj Pepe. - i swojego dziobaka, a właściwie dziobako-robota, dzioborga. - Hej, Fineasz. - odparł Ferb. Po obaleniu Dundersztyca stał się bardziej gadatliwy. Już nie bał się niczego mówić, w obawie, że zostanie podsłuchany. - Fretka wzywa nas do siedziby RO. Fineasz westchnął. - Co znowu? Obaliliśmy Dundersztyca. Nastały nowe czasy. - Nowe nie znaczy lepsze. - odparł Ferb. - Przynajmniej ona tak twierdzi. Uważa, że powinniśmy być w stałej gotowości. - Eh, to lepiej już wstawajmy. Bo każe nam iść bez śniadania. Fretka patrzyła z góry na Stephanie. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć co wczoraj zrobiłaś? - wykrzyknęła. - Nie. Co zrobiłam? - Próbowałaś włamać się do Spółki Zło! - Co? Skąd ten pomysł?! Po co niby miałabym tam iść? - Ty mi powiedz! - Co niby mam ci powiedzieć?! Mnie tam nie było! - Agenci O.B.F.S.u mówili mi co innego! - Ooo, jesteś z nimi w stałym kontakcie? Mogę wiedzieć, po co? - Najpierw mi wytłumaczysz co tam robiłaś! - wykrzyknęła Fretka. Wtedy do bazy weszli Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela. Zaczęli przysłuchiwać się całej rozmowie. - Kiedy ci mówię, że mnie tam nie było! - wykrzyknęła Steph, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła, które natychmiast się przewróciło. - Tak?! To niby o jakiej blondynce z RO, mówili mi agenci z O.B.F.S.u?! - Nie wiem! Jestem jedyną blondynką w RO?! A może ta "blondynka z RO", wcale nie należała do RO?! Może ich okłamała?! Podejrzewasz mnie tylko dlatego, że mnie nie lubisz! Po tych słowach Stephanie natychmiast ruszyła do wyjścia, przepychając się pomiędzy Ferbem, Fineaszem i Izabelą. Jak tylko wyszła, Garcia-Shapiro spytała: - Po co nas tutaj wezwałaś? - Chciałam was powiadomić, że zbliża się nowe niebezpieczeństwo. Wszyscy wydali zbiorowe westchnienie. - Mówisz to niemalże co tydzień. - powiedział Fineasz. - I zawsze nic się nie dzieje. A przynajmniej nic poważnego. - powiedziała Izabela. - A przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby wymagało naszej interwencji. - dodał Ferb. - Bo naprawdę wypuszczenie wszystkich ptaków, więzionych w klatkach przez Dundersztyca, przez obrońców praw zwierząt wcale nie oznaczało apokalipsy ptaków. - powiedziała Izabela. - Tym razem to naprawdę coś poważnego! - wykrzyknęła Fretka. - Odpuść Fretka. - powiedział Fineasz, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Za nim szli Izabela i Ferb. - Proszę. Buford i Omar obserwowali Ginger z ukrycia. - Czyż ona nie jest piękna? - powiedział Omar. - Czy te natchosy nie są smaczne? - odparł Buford. - Buford! Mieliśmy śledzić Ginger! - Serio? - Czy ty czasem myślisz? - Czasem. Ale po co mi myślenie do jedzenia natchosów? - spytał Buford. - Ja chcę się tylko porządnie najeść. Dlaczego nie zaprosisz Ginger na randkę? - Zaprosiłem! - To dlaczego ją śledzisz? - spytał Buford, a po chwili milczenia dodał: - Odmówiła? - Wręcz przeciwne, zgodziła się. - odparł Omar i Buford zakrztusił się natchosem. - Ta dziewczyna to bezguście! - stwierdził po chwili. - Co za dziewczyna lubi mięczaków?! Omar spojrzał na niego wkurzony. - Co powiedziałeś? - Pytałem tylko po co ją śledzisz, skoro się zgodziła? - skłamał Buford. - Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy plotkuje o mnie przed koleżankami. - Na to bym na twoim miejscu nie liczył. - Co? - Powiedziałem, że myślę, że tutaj nic nie usłyszysz, najwyżej ją zobaczysz. Musisz podejść bliżej. - wykręcał się Buford. - Chyba masz rację. - powiedział Omar. Nagle pomiędzy nimi przeszła zdenerwowana Stephanie. - A ją co ugryzło? - spytał Buford. - Pewnie znów pokłóciła się z Fretką. Nie rozumiem dlaczego nasza liderka jej tak nienawidzi. Steph jest świetnym żołnierzem. A Fretka uważa, że to zło wcielone. Steph wpadła do pomieszczenia, z monitoringiem na całe Danville, wściekle zatrzaskując drzwi. - Nienawidzę jej! - wrzasnęła. - Powinnaś bardziej uważać. - powiedziała Greta, jedna z żołnierzy, która była odpowiedzialna za monitorowanie miasta. - Nie pouczaj mnie! - powiedziała Steph ciężko oddychając. - Musieli tam być ci cholerni agenci! Yyyhhh!!! - warknęła zdenerwowana. - Spokojnie. - powiedziała Greta kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. - Jeszcze dostaniemy się do głównego komputera Dundersztyca. I spokojnie przejmiemy władzę. - Tak. - odparła Steph. - My. Fretka weszła do gabinetu doktora Baljeeta. - Jak postępują badania? - spytała. - Źle. - powiedziała Sophie Adventure. - A gdzie doktor Baljeet? - Musiał się udać za potrzebą fizjologiczną. - To znaczy? - Do łazienki. - Oh. Dlaczego badania idą źle? - Udało nam się ustalić skąd te zniknięcia. - powiedziała Sophie. - To chyba... dobrze? - spytała Fretka. - Nie. Za wszystkie zniknięcia są odpowiedzialne zawirowania w przestrzeni. Budynki niszczeją, rośliny obumierają, rzeki i jeziora wysychają, a ludzie i zwierzęta znikają bo nasz wymiar ginie. Staramy się znaleźć coś z Baljeetem, co mogłoby te zaburzenia zlikwidować, ale na razie nie potrafimy tego powstrzymać. Ja naprawdę obawiam się, że nam się nie uda. - Jesteście pewni, że to zaburzenia w przestrzeni? Może... - Jesteśmy pewni, Fretko. - powiedział Baljeet, który właśnie wrócił. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale chciałbym żeby to była sprawka Dundersztyca. DS kroczyła dumnie przez ulice Danville. Doskonale maskowała swoje emocje. Może to lata treningu ją tego nauczyły? A może to po prostu przez tę maskę? Trudno było stwierdzić. Aczkolwiek DS wyglądała tak jakby ją nic nie obchodziło. A w rzeczywistości była przerażona. Patrzyła na budynki opadające z tynku. Patrzyła na obumierające drzewa i krzewy. Ostatnio O.B.F.S. namierzył aż siedem zaginięć w obszarze Trzech Stanów. To wyglądało coraz gorzej. Dziewczyna weszła do siedziby Ruchu Oporu. Musiała porozmawiać z Fretką. - A co ty robisz? - usłyszała znienawidzony głos. - Fletcher. - odparła sucho. - Co cię to obchodzi? - Spytała odwracając się w jego stronę. Fineasz i Izabela stanęli obok Ferba. - A obchodzi. - odparł zielonowłosy. - To siedziba Ruchu Oporu i tutaj wstęp mają tylko jego członkowie. - I ja. - powiedziała DS. - Nie sądzę. - odparł Ferb. Zanim DS odpowiedziała, wtrąciła się Izabela: - Co cię tutaj sprowadza? - Mam ważną sprawę do Fretki. Więc przestańcie mnie zatrzymywać. - odparła zamaskowana i ruszyła dalej przed siebie. - O co może chodzić? - spytał Fineasz. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale możemy się dowiedzieć. - powiedziała Izabela i uśmiechnęła się. - Niech zgadnę: - odparł Ferb. - Będziemy podsłuchiwać? - Owszem. - cała trójka wyszczerzyła do siebie zęby i po cichu ruszyła za DS. Omar z uśmiechem podał rękę Ginger. - Ślicznie wyglądasz. - powiedział przyglądając się tej atrakcyjnej japonce w czarnej sukience. - Dziękuję, ja... - dziewczyna nie dokończyła, bo nagle tuż obok niej pojawił się ogromny wir. Przypominał trąbę powietrzną, lecz nie stojącą w pionie, lecz raczej leżącą w poziomie. - Aaa! - krzyknęła. - Ginger! - wykrzyknął i złapał ją za drugą rękę. - Omar! - krzyczała. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę próbując walczyć z siłami natury. Wkrótce jej dłonie mu się wyślizgnęły. - Nie! - krzyknął i już jej nie było. Chłopak wstał przerażony i ruszył w stronę siedziby RO. - Mówiłam, że znajdę sposób żeby się tutaj dostać. - powiedziała Greta. - Świetnie. Teraz tylko musimy znaleźć główny komputer i odbudować Normboty. - odparła Stephanie. - My? - powiedziała Greta i strzeliła do niej. Uwięziła blondynkę w jakiejś ogromnej, różowej bańce. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - krzyknęła Steph. - Wypuść mnie! Słyszysz! Wypuść mnie! - Wybacz, ale nic z tego. - Tworzymy duet. Miałyśmy działać razem! - Serio? Dobrze wiem, że czekałaś tylko na dobrą okazję żeby się mnie pozbyć. - mówiła Greta. - Po tym jak uruchomiłabym główny komputer i rozpoczęłabym produkcję nowych Normbotów, wykołowałabyś mnie i sama przejęła władzę. Myślisz, że cię nie znam? Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy, to cię nie potrzebuję. Ha, ha! I kto jest górą? - W takim razie, skoro jesteś taka mądra, po co potrzebowałaś mnie wcześniej? - spytała Steph. - Musiałam mieć jakąś osłonę, osobę za którą mogłam się ukrywać, niczym za parawanem. Fretka zawsze widziała w tobie zagrożenie. W życiu nie podejrzewałaby mnie o takie ambitne plany. - mówiła Greta. - Teraz kiedy ja jestem górą... Co do licha?! - wykrzyknęła nagle, kiedy tuż nad nią pojawił się ogromny portal, taki sam jaki wciągnął Ginger. - Aaa! - krzyknęła Greta. Portal ją wciągnął i zniknął. Jako, że pistolet odpowiedzialny za podtrzymanie bańki, w której więziona była Steph, zniknął razem z Gretą, zniknęła też bańka. - Hmm. - powiedziała Steph. - Nie narzekam. - mówiąc to ruszyła w stronę balkonu, z którego Dundersztyc miał widok na całe Danville. - Wkrótce ja przejmę władzę i całe miasto będzie moje! - wykrzyknęła i wyszła na balkon. Już miała się triumfalnie roześmiać, ale widok, który ujrzała, ją przeraził. Niebo było zachmurzone. Wszędzie na niebie pojawiały się te portale i znikały. Wciągały wszystko - samochody, fragmenty budynków, ludzi. Rozpętała się burza. Wszędzie błyskawice. Wichura i anomalie pogodowe. - Nie. - wyszeptała Steph. - Nie! Świat się nie może skończyć! Nie teraz! - dziewczyna złapała się za głowę. - To rujnuje wszystkie moje marzenia. Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela właśnie uświadomili sobie, że niebezpieczeństwo o którym mówiła im Fretka, wcale nie było takie wyimaginowane. Rozmowa, którą przeprowadzali właśnie DS, Fretka, Sophie i Baljeet brzmiała naprawdę poważnie. - To nie jest odpowiednie stanowisko do badań. - mówiła DS. - O.B.F.S. może wam zaproponować lepsze laboratoria. Baljeet, Sophie, wy możecie zapobiec tej katastrofie. Aaa! - krzyknęła. Wszystko działo się naprawdę szybko. Nagle rozstąpiła się Ziemia, tworząc ogromny wąwóz biegnący przez sam środek pomieszczenia w którym rozmawiali. - Wiejmy stąd! - krzyknęła Izabela. Fineasz złapał ją za rękę i już chciał zacząć biec w stronę wyjścia, ale zobaczył, że jego brat biegnie w całkiem przeciwną stronę. - Ferb! - krzyknął, ale zielonowłosy wcale nie zwracał na niego uwagi. - DS, niee! - krzyczał biegnąc w jej stronę. Ale dziewczyna zaczęła się zsuwać w stronę wąwozu. Ferb zdążył złapać ją za rękę, ale zamiast ją wyciągnąć, spadł razem z nią. Podobnie stało się z Fretką. Baljeet i Sophie jeszcze jakoś się trzymali, ale było jasne, że ich los też jest już policzony. - Musimy uciekać. - powiedziała Izabela. - Im już nie pomożemy. Fineasz i Izabela pobiegli w stronę wyjścia. Baljeet tymczasem spojrzał na Sophie. - Sophie, muszę ci coś powiedzieć! - krzyknął. - Co? - Kocham cię! - I mówisz mi to dopiero teraz?! - Teraz nie mam nic do stracenia! - Człowieku zaraz stracisz życie, a tobie w głowie romanse! - krzyknęła, a po chwili dodała: - Lubię takich szaleńców! - po tych słowach płyta podłogowa której się trzymali zsunęła się w stronę urwiska. Fineasz i Izabela wybiegli właśnie z siedziby RO, ale powierzchnia wcale nie wyglądała lepiej. Tam gdzie powinna był kiedyś Budynek Zagłady Dundersztyca, w którym mieszkał ogromny potwór i w którym znajdowały się wielkie pokłady lawy, stał teraz wulkan i właśnie eksplodował. Odłamki skalne zaczęły lecieć na wszystkie strony. Fineasz i Izabela zaczęli uciekać, trzymając się za ręce. Nagle Izabela upadła. Ogromny odłamek skalny uderzył ją w głowę. Fineasz spojrzał zszokowany na jej zmasakrowaną twarz i lejącą się wokół niej krew. - To koniec świata! - usłyszał czyjś głos. - Koniec świata! - krzyczał Omar. - Już nie ma stąd ucieczki! - A właśnie, że jest... - wyszeptał Fineasz. - Chodź ze mną! Fineasz podał Omarowi pilot.'' '' - Jesteś pewny, że udanie się do innego wymiaru to jedyne wyjście? - zapytał hindus. - Nie wiem czy jedyne. Po prostu inne nie przychodzi mi do głowy - odparł Fineasz . - Straciliśmy już połowę ekipy. Baljeet przepadł, nim zdążył nam to wszystko wyjaśnić, a nasi odpowiednicy z innego wymiaru już raz nam pomogli. Może znów zdołają. - Ale... Te całe podróże między wymiarami są niebezpieczne! - wykrzyknął Omar. - Przecież może nam się coś tam stać. Co jeśli... - Nie możesz całe życie się bać. Czas byś stał się bohaterem. To jak idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz i dasz się wciągnąć przez któryś z wirów? Po tych słowach Fineasz przeszedł przez portal. Po chwili namysłu Omar zrobił to samo.